Karel Kasteel
Karel Kasteel (Den Haag, 2 juni 1934) is een Nederlands priester en curie-prelaat. Hij is momenteel de Nederlander met de hoogste functies te Rome in de Katholieke Kerk. Als telg uit een diplomatenfamilie heeft hij in verschillende landen gewoond. Hij werkt in Vaticaanstad, onder de vertrekken van de Paus als Dekaan van de Apostolische Kamer en tevens in Rome, als secretaris van de Pauselijke Raad "Cor Unum" (Lat.: Eén Hart), een organisatie die soms wel eens omschreven wordt als het "ministerie van Ontwikkelingssamenwerking en liefdadigheid". Hij is voorts Commissaris van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, van de Congregatie voor de Clerus en van de Congregatie voor de Goddelijke Eredienst en de Regeling van de Sacramenten. Hij was gedurende dertig jaar (1963-1993) Officiaal en Hoofdofficiaal van de Congregatie voor de Evangelisatie van de Volkeren. Als zodanig was hij tevens lid van de Commissie voor Legerbisschoppen bij de Congregatie voor de Bisschoppen. Hij heeft lang gedoceerd in internationale noviciaten en andere Romeinse onderwijsinstellingen. Levensloop Mgr. Kasteel, behorend tot de Utrechtse clerus, is op 10 juli 1959 priester gewijd door kardinaal Alfrink te Apeldoorn na studies in Leuven (politieke en sociale wetenschappen en filosofie) en in Rome (gepromoveerd in de theologie en in het kerkelijk recht). Als seminarist was hij reeds assistent van de pauselijke aalmoezengever te Rome, een ambt dat reeds eeuwen bestaat, waarbij de H. Stoel zich ontfermt over de armen en hulplozen van Rome. Na zijn priesterwijding is hij naar Rome geroepen. Hij werd in 1970 door Paus Paulus VI benoemd tot Kapelaan van Zijne Heiligheid en in 1980 bevorderd tot Ereprelaat. Bij pauselijk breve van Joannes Paulus II werd hij in 1989 opgenomen in de Apostolische Kamer en is derhalve onmiddellijk afhankelijk van de Paus. Sinds 1993 is hij Overheidsprelaat van de Heilige Stoel en hij draagt de titel monseigneur met alle bevoegdheden van participerende apostolische protonotarissen. Hij kleedt zich bij niet-liturgische plechtigheden in het zogenoemde klein paars (een zwarte soutane, met rode knopen en een paarse sjerp). Bij liturgische plechtigheden draagt hij groot paars (een paarse soutane met rochet en paarse mantellet). Mgr. Kasteel is Officier in de Orde van Oranje-Nassau, Kerkelijk Grootkruis van de Constantiniaanse Orde van Sint George en heeft verdere onderscheidingen ontvangen van verschillende landen en het ereburgerschap van enkele steden. Hij behoort tot de Derde Orde van de Miniemen van Sint Franciscus van Paola en is opgenomen in de Aartsbroederschappen van de Moeder van Smarten (Camposanto Vaticano) en de palatijnse van Sint Anna ten Vaticane. Hij behoort tot de Haagsche Bedevaarten. Vader Kasteel Zijn vader dr. Piet Kasteel was een bekende katholiek, die na zijn gouverneurschap van de Nederlandse Antillen en zijn ambassadeurschap van Nederland in Rome bleef wonen in een appartement aan de Via della Conciliazione, op steenworp afstand van de Sint-Pieter. Er gingen verzonnen verhalen dat verontruste Nederlandse katholieken in de jaren zestig vanuit het adres van de familie Kasteel de Romeinse curie bestookten met grimmige meldingen over té progressieve denkbeelden van Nederlandse katholieken. Zijn 100-jarige verjaardag vierde hij met een H.Mis in de Kerk der Friezen. Vader Kasteel overleed in 2003, op 102-jarige leeftijd. ‘''Ik ben nog iedere dag dankbaar dat ik hem zo lang heb mogen houden en dat ik bij hem heb mogen wonen.’ Op het Campo Santo Teutonico, de begraafplaats naast de Sint-Pieter, liggen Kasteels beide ouders begraven. De plek is hem dierbaar, hij komt er vaak. Van daaruit enkele passen naar voren en hij kan zijn werkkamer in het Apostolisch Paleis zien, pal onder die van de paus. Aan de baar van Johannes-Paulus II Veel Nederlanders kenden de naam van Karel Kasteel tot het jaar 2005 niet of nauwelijks. Op 2 april 2005 brak er evenwel een bijzondere periode aan in het leven van deze curieprelaat, toen paus Johannes Paulus II ’s avonds om half tien overleed. Kasteel trad op datzelfde moment aan in een andere functie, die van '''Decaan van de Apostolische Kamer'. Voor de camera’s van de wereldpers stond hij aan de baar van de overleden opperherder. ‘''Dat zijn zaken die gebeuren, ik heb daar niet naar gezocht.’ Kasteel was ook de man die verantwoordelijk was voor de materiële bezittingen van de overleden paus. Hij verzegelde de deuren van de pauselijke vertrekken. ‘''Niet alleen de deur, niet alleen het appartement in het Apostolisch Paleis in het Vaticaan, maar ook het appartement in de St.-Jan van Lateranen en het pauselijk zomerverblijf Castel Gandolfo. Je moet alles verzegelen wat op welke wijze dan ook toegang zou kunnen verlenen tot wat alleen van de paus is. Ik herinner me dat iemand me zei: “Zou je niet een klein souvenirtje van de overleden paus kunnen meebrengen?” En ik had even de bekoring om een potlood dat de paus gebruikt had, voor die persoon te pakken. Maar later dacht ik: Nee, zelfs dát niet. Je moet aan de volgende paus kunnen zeggen: “Dít was er. Alstublieft, hier zijn de stukken, en nu beslist ú verder.” Externe links *Karel Kasteel over Paus Benedictus XVI, kort na diens verkiezing tot Paus, april 2005 *Portret van Karel Kasteel, Elsevier, 14 december 2005 Categorie:Nederlands rooms-katholiek priester Categorie:Persoon van de Romeinse Curie